


[ME]低概率事件04

by Fayyyyy511



Category: The Social Network (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 09:30:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18049967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fayyyyy511/pseuds/Fayyyyy511
Summary: 在一切都尘埃落定之后，Mark跟Eduardo不小心闹出了人命。04存档





	[ME]低概率事件04

04

　　未标记的情况下，Omega怀孕的几率其实低到可以忽略不计。

　　所以刚得知自己中招的时候，Eduardo甚至觉得这是上帝跟他开的一个玩笑。

　　后来他毕业了，离开了学校，在华尔街碰了一通壁后，决定去好好地度一次假，暂时不去考虑跟工作相关的烦心事。

　　更多的是为了从父亲手里逃跑，Eduardo真的是死也想不到自家老爸会决定在退休后把家族企业交给他，Alex和Michele一边同情一边幸灾乐祸的样子他看够了，所以给自己订了张往别的大州飞的机票偷偷溜走，去外面避避难。

　　Sandra担心坏了，Eduardo怀孕的事情在家里不是什么秘密，她每天埋怨另外三个家庭成员几十遍，也没能把小儿子从英国召唤回来。

　　这就给了Mark机会，在伦敦的一个雨夜“偶遇”外出觅食的Saverin小少爷。

　　雨实在太大了，虽然带了伞，Eduardo还是打湿了裤腿，他把它们挽了起来，露出两截又白又细的脚踝。

　　Eduardo最近胃口时好时坏，口味也不固定，经常两三天一变，比如现在，他就很想吃便利店里卖的寿司。

　　货架最低的一排摆着Eduardo需要的食物，他蹲下来仔细地检查配料表和保质期，没有看到慢慢靠近他的卷毛先生。

　　直到他站起身，因为低血糖而短暂晕眩，被对方伸出来的手一把扶住，Eduardo才发现这么一位不速之客。

　　“Mark？”

　　确定Eduardo站稳过后，Mark才收回了手，他还是维持着经典的Zuckerberg表情，一点也不为非法追踪这种事愧疚，倒还觉得理所当然，他平直地注视着自己原先的Omega，目光里的坦然反而让Eduardo心虚起来。

　　Eduardo下意识地要藏住肚子，却被Mark眼尖地提前注意到。

　　“Wardo，你吃太多了。”

　　等说完这句话，年轻的暴君才后知后觉地反应过来有什么不对劲。

　　Eduardo发现Mark的脸色突然变得很不好看，钴蓝色的眼睛死死地盯着他，仿佛要在自己身上烧出一个洞。

　　有一瞬间，Eduardo很想以最快的速度冲到外面，然后再跑到Mark找不到的地方去。

　　但好像有读心术一般，Mark提前抓住了Eduardo的手腕。

　　Mark的眼神里包含了很多复杂的东西，占了很大部分的怒意，不可置信，嫉妒，还有一点难过。

　　“你找别人了？”

　　他的语气也不再冷淡，Eduardo被里面深重的隐忍和悲伤定在了原地。

　　好吧，目前可以确定的是Chris半点也没有跟自家上司透露。

　　也是因为这个Eduardo才更为难，他不知道要怎么解释，是任由Mark误会下去还是实话实说。

　　不过至少不能在这个地方，人来人往的商店。

　　店员已经察觉出了不对，正以手势示意Eduardo她准备报警。

　　这绝不能发生，他们一定会上新闻的。

　　Eduardo深深地吸了一口气，然后用另一只自由的手握住Mark的，半商量半央求地说，“我们先出去吧，别在这里。”

　　Mark不为所动。

　　可怜的小少爷只好再次开口，“求你了，Mark，去我家里吧。”

　　“家”这个字眼很刺耳，Mark的眼睑神经性地跳了一下，他的脑子里构思出了一栋不大不小的房子，有花园草坪和一只狗，Eduardo牵着一个陌生人的手。

　　Mark把手握得更紧了。

　　“啊……”Eduardo忍不住呼痛，“Mark！放开！”

　　那位女店员在往他们的方向走来，Eduardo没办法，只好一口亲在了Mark抿成一条直线的嘴唇上。

　　这奏效了。

　　热心的店员女士愣在当场，然后默默地返回原本的岗位。

　　Mark也有点懵，Eduardo终于挣脱开了他的手。

　　“跟我走吧。”

　　Eduardo重新牵起Mark的手，寿司也不要了，红着脸快速走出了这家店，一眼也没看神色怪异的店员姑娘。

　　

　　Eduardo的公寓在泰晤士河畔，从窗户望出去可以看到伦敦眼。

　　没有除了Eduardo以外第二个生物生活在这里的迹象，Mark的气稍微消了一点。

　　但他还是不高兴。

　　在知道Eduardo跑到英国去时，Mark正被一个很难搞的程序漏洞缠住，根本不能脱身。

　　该死的，明明那次Eduardo说过，可以随时见面，连续加班四十多个小时的Mark变得异常暴躁，他不由分说地就认定Eduardo之前在骗他，还想跟他永远断绝关系。

　　抽出时间，辗转来到这里，当看到对方凸起的腹部，Mark从心底升起了一种类似被背叛的感觉。

　　这令他非常难受，Mark觉得自己的脑子空白了一小会儿，还伴随耳鸣。

　　Eduardo想换个地方，他被动地同意了。

　　后来他也不知道为什么就换到了床上，可能是被之前的那个吻的副作用影响了。

　　Eduardo被他压在身下，嘴唇微微肿起，湿红湿红的，正张开着呼吸，十分漂亮诱人。

　　他又想亲了。Mark低下头，准备再尝一尝Omega的嘴，Eduardo偏过了脑袋。

　　这让Mark感到愤怒。

　　他扯开了Eduardo松松垮垮的衬衫，看到了一件不应该穿在对方身上的东西。

　　“这是什么？”

　　Mark啃着Eduardo的锁骨，一边粗暴地弄那个薄薄的乳罩。

　　“Mark！你别这样！”

　　Eduardo当然得挣扎，这实在很过分，就算是Mark也不可以。

　　他不想让第二个人看到此时他的异样。

　　“为什么？你说了我想做什么都可以。”

　　Mark还记得Eduardo在病床上对他说的话，他理直气壮地欺负着这只不听话的小母鹿，狡辩到，“这不是你给我的‘补偿’吗？”

　　没想到他会在这个时候要，Eduardo急得手忙脚乱，但越来越力不从心，还是没守住，被Mark扒掉了那片小小的布料。

　　只有怀孕了的Omega的乳房才会发育成这个样子。

　　Mark更生气了，变本加厉地想看看对方的肚子，他的手还没碰上去，就被Eduardo事先捂住。

　　“你到底想干嘛！”

　　小少爷的声音里都有了哭腔，一双斑比眼红透，眼泪也快要盛不下。

　　“谁的。”

　　Mark冷厉地问到，像在拷问罪犯。

　　Eduardo赌气不理他，被捏住下巴掰正脸。

　　“是谁的，谁让你怀孕了？”

　　Mark的脸色和语气都很可怕，Eduardo被吓到了，只好承认。

　　“你。”

　　“什么？”

　　Mark暂时还没弄明白。

　　“我说是你，你让我怀孕了，混蛋，你满意了？”

　　Eduardo的话像一颗炸弹，Mark的脑子立即停止了运转。

　　他不懂这是什么意思，等明白过来，才真的愣住了。

　　Mark努力把零碎的事件都串联起来，Saverin家为什么恨他，Eduardo为什么不告而别，Chris为什么经常来找他却欲言又止。

　　一切都解释得通了。

　　这太神奇了，Mark咬了咬口腔里的肉，确定他不是在梦里。

　　然后用手去摸Eduardo的后颈，那里的腺体还是和上次相同，是崭新的，没有被标记的痕迹。

　　这下他可以确认，Eduardo没有欺骗他。

　　惊讶喜悦担忧恐惧……这些情绪一股脑地冲进Mark的心脏。

　　他的表情一定很好笑，Eduardo都不想看他，转而用手遮住胸部，被Mark一把拉开。

　　他握起Eduardo没什么力气的手，放在唇边亲吻了一下，然后目光着迷得近乎虔诚地盯着那里，一刻也移不开眼睛。

　　面对突然严肃起来的Mark，Eduardo有些难堪，更多的是羞耻，被这样肆无忌惮地欣赏，可Mark看得越久Eduardo就越觉得胸部在发胀。在感官被放大无数倍的情况，Eduardo甚至感觉到了疼。

　　“别看。”他浑身都在发软，后悔告诉了Mark，被轻而易举地压制住，Eduardo只好别过头不去看那个卷毛的眼神。

　　克制而疯狂，表面是沉静的海水，深处却藏着汹涌的漩涡的，Mark的双眼。Eduardo可怜得就像只奄奄一息的小羊羔，等待着屠刀最终落到他的脖子上。

　　但Mark没有要吃掉他。Eduardo闭上眼很久，只听得到努力压抑的喘息，没有进一步的动作。

　　所以他把眼睛睁开，除了那头带有标志性的卷发，Eduardo的余光只瞥到了Mark汗湿的前额。

　　“Wardo……”Mark沙哑地叫着属于爱人的亲昵称呼，剩下要说什么却想不出来，只好一遍遍地叫着对方。

　　“放开我。”Eduardo闷闷地说到，他可不想袒胸露怀地被Mark压在身下，尤其在被迫和盘托出真相之后，本能的危机感似乎因为这个被触发。

　　更糟糕的是他产乳了。

　　孕中前期泌乳是激素混乱的症状，归根结底还是Eduardo无标记怀孕的缘故。

　　“可我想吻一下它们。”Mark没有表现得太吃惊，他摸了摸左边的，轻轻从乳尖上挤出一滴新鲜的，换来Eduardo惊慌的呻吟。

　　“是甜的吗？”

　　Mark自言自语一样地问到，没等让Eduardo给他个答案，他就准备自己尝尝。

　　“啊——！不，Mark！不……嗯！”Eduardo裸露在外的皮肤都泛起一层战栗，当Mark把脑袋埋进他的前胸，一口含住靠近他心脏那边的正在泌乳的小肉粒。

　　“停，停下——啊！呜，不要，别咬……”Eduardo承受着伏在他身上的Mark的大力吸吮，有液体在源源不断地跑进对方的嘴里，陌生而可怕的流失感让Eduardo恍惚以为Mark其实是只吸血鬼，正在吸食自己的血液。

　　要是说刚刚的问题还没被抛之脑后的话，Mark会给出肯定的答案，Eduardo尝起来就跟他本人一样又香又甜。

　　而这一切都是他的，Mark是名为Eduardo的完美宝物的所有者，对方从头到脚没有一处不属于他。

　　包括肚子里的小家伙，都是自己放进去的。如果不是他，Eduardo不会对别人张开腿，对这个他有绝对的自信。

　　Mark在故意弄疼Eduardo，因为他得努力在对方的身上留下一些Zuckerberg的记号，这是在没有标记的情况下所能采取的唯一手段，即便低级又老套，但Mark还是乐此不疲地在做。

　　只有上帝知道，他花了多大的意志力才把想要再次标记Eduardo的念头压下去。

　　Mark是个十足的控制狂，又有身为Alpha印刻在基因里的原始的独占欲，这并不是特别容易的一件事。

　　但Eduardo并不关心，此时巴西斑比最介意的就是自己被Mark玩弄得红肿不堪的两颗乳头。

　　他的奶并没有多少，不一会儿就被Mark吸得一滴不剩。

　　混合着唾液，Eduardo的小鸽子现在湿乎乎的，鲜艳的吻痕密布在周围，纯洁不再，只有暧昧的情色荡漾着绵绵无尽的波澜。

　　Eduardo从Mark喝他奶时就没停止挣扎，更别提Mark把他弄得有多疼。

　　这反而给了对方以可乘之机，Mark故意表现出被激怒的样子，趁其不备扯开了横亘在他们中间的被子，三两下就扒掉了Eduardo的裤子，还顺手解开了衬衣下摆的最后一颗纽扣。

　　几乎全身赤裸的Omega就这样被他简单地制服，刚才一直被小少爷藏着掖着的肚子也彻底暴露在Mark的眼下，那里跟他想象中的大到突兀很不相同，还没有吃撑了的Dustin的肚皮鼓，只是微微地撑起了一个弧度，圆润又可爱。

　　Mark看得眼睛都直了，里面闪烁着蓝色的火焰，Eduardo又急又气，那双湿漉漉的鹿眼怒目圆睁地瞪着自己曾经的Alpha，两只手主动握住了他的，为了避免Mark的爪子再次不安分地乱摸。

　　但这都是没有用的，被Mark毫不费力地挣开，暴君先生用手臂支撑起自己，摘下脖子上勒了他一整天的领带，直接把Eduardo的双手绑到了床柱上。

　　“混蛋。”

　　眼见脱身无望，Eduardo有点气急败坏，像只要咬人的猫咪，但也就只会喵喵喵地骂两嗓子，根本不能阻止接下来注定要发生的事。

　　“Saverin先生，你涉嫌绑架罪。”

　　Mark的嘴角状似无意地勾起了一抹微笑，干燥且带有薄茧的手掌若有所指地贴在Eduardo的肚子上轻柔摩擦，带来触电似的麻痒感。

　　这种不高明的玩笑并没有让Eduardo放松，Mark从他身上撑起来脱衣服的举动更是让Omega僵硬紧绷。

　　陌生又熟悉的信息素重新将他包裹，Eduardo不可收拾地陷入了回忆，之前安安静静沉在水底的东西忽然变得活跃和膨胀，Eduardo抑制不了加速的心跳，就算一遍遍默读他们的保密条约也没用。

　　坦诚相见也不是第一次，但Eduardo却因为害羞而皮肤泛红，他说不出一句话。Mark做起了前戏，吻遍他的全身，吸咬他的乳头，尽管两边都没有了还是不放过他。

　　Mark的手指灵活地从Eduardo的肚脐向下划，逗了逗软垂的小Wardo，再慢慢地把指头送进Omega温暖的内里。

　　太久没有做，Eduardo有点排斥，但不知道为什么自己到现在还不制止，任由Mark的扩张缓慢地进行下去，直到对方摸到了那个隐秘的入口，才有了叫停的想法。

　　Mark有些呼吸不稳，Eduardo的信息素很甜，下面也是又湿又滑，他试着戳了戳那个小小的缝隙，Omega就受不了地瑟缩，这让他恨不得立刻换上胀得发痛的阴茎埋到里面去，好好享用爱人的身体。

　　“别碰……”

　　感觉得到Mark的手指越来越过分，Eduardo的生殖腔口被弄开了，他只有两只脚可以使唤，还没真正踢到对方就被Mark抓住脚踝，两条腿被分开成一个大张的角度，Mark不由分说地嵌进了他的腿间，那根分量可观的阴茎也抵在了穴口。

　　Eduardo咬着唇看着伏在自己身上的前合伙人，拒绝的话刚要脱口而出，就被Mark的动作打断。

　　暴君先生胯下用力，没有给Eduardo反抗的机会，粗壮的茎身长驱直入，一下子就捣进了Omega的生殖腔。

　　“啊——”Eduardo猝不及防被顶到了很深的地方，失声叫了出来。

　　人的身体是有记忆的。在Mark进入他的一瞬间，Eduardo有片刻的失神，忽然整个身体都不听自己使唤，在惯性的作用下，他不自觉地想把手臂攀上Mark的肩膀，但又受困于领带的捆绑，只能屈起双腿，用大腿内侧轻轻地蹭了蹭对方的腰，像以前做过的那样。

　　鉴于他们现在的关系，这么做实在是过于亲热，等Eduardo反应过来，一切都为时已晚。

　　他曾经的Alpha眼睛里似乎有什么在燃烧，又如同波诡云谲的南印度洋，Eduardo望向他的目光被一股神秘力量所吸附，再也无法移走。

　　Mark居高临下地看着Eduardo，像一头饿了很久的野兽在盯着自己的猎物，Eduardo就是他花了好长时间才捕捉到的一只斑鹿。

　　他没有理由不大快朵颐一顿。

　　Omega的产道里都是对方在被玩弄时偷偷分泌的润滑液，Mark捅进去基本上没遇到太大的阻碍，Eduardo敏感得刚被插了几下就狠狠收缩，生殖腔包裹着他的阴茎，不知不觉中就讨好了Mark。

　　“唔……别，啊！”

　　才一进来就太快了，Eduardo并不轻松，离他们上一次做爱有四个多月了，他肚子里的这个就是那回被Mark塞进去的，今天刚好满十八周。

　　孕期中的Eduardo小心翼翼得像个处子，产道紧紧地绞着入侵者，几乎让Mark寸步难行，但隆起的小腹又彰示着这个Omega身上发生过什么，Mark不由得既得意又暴躁起来。

　　“你夹得我好疼，Wardo。”

　　他掰开Eduardo的腿根，出身世家的小少爷被摆成最适合男人干的姿态，两条纤细修长的腿打开到极限，Eduardo发出了一声短促的闷哼，韧带跟被拉伤了一样传来阵阵酸痛。

　　接下来Eduardo就没有心思再考虑自己的韧带，因为Mark开始狠狠地操他，坚硬滚烫的生殖器反复侵犯此时承载了神圣使命的通道，硕大的龟头一遍遍蛮横地擦过最深处的那处凹陷，里面装着一个小生命。

　　“原来你这么想我，”Mark眼里的钴蓝色被情欲渲染得幽深，声音也沙哑得可怕，他的视线扫过Omega身前半勃起的性器，“前后都湿透了。”

　　“Mar……Mark，放，放开我，呜，慢一点，我害怕。”

　　Eduardo被顶得一抽一抽地哭，他的双手被束缚着，没办法护住肚子，内心充斥着未知的恐惧，但又控制不住情热顺着骨骼漫延到全身，一边嘴里断断续续地喊着停，一边又矛盾地不想要Mark停。

　　“别怕。”

　　Mark猜到了Eduardo在担心什么，他把手放到了Omega的小腹上，虽然阴茎依然在里面行凶。

　　“我不会伤害你。”他说。

　　他们现在没有标记，但否定不了过去Eduardo属于Mark的事实，更别说他肚子里那个无法抵赖的证据。

　　“让我好好照顾你。”Mark低头含住Eduardo的奶尖，啃咬吮吸，把原本就又红又肿的地方用牙齿磨破了皮。

　　稠密的信息素充满了Eduardo的整个卧室，处在特殊时期的Omega需要这种亲密，胎儿稳定过后沉寂的欲望便逐渐复苏，来自Alpha的占有安抚了Eduardo的全部渴望，无论是生理上还是心理上。

　　所以Eduardo默认了Mark的行为，闭上眼睛，放任自己沉浸在双重的快感里。被抵住抽插的刺激渐渐代替了不适，Eduardo感受着那根又粗又长的茎体是怎样破开阻隔，不容置喙地顶进他的生殖腔，再卖力地抽送，嚣张地在他的身体里肆虐。

　　Mark低沉地喘息着，下身的速度和力道都不减，看见Eduardo闭着双眼，嘴唇张开，不时地哼出几声鼻音，脸上的表情介于快乐和痛苦之间，他的心底泛起一阵难言的情绪，想到几个小时前在商店里见到鼓着肚子的Eduardo，当时还不知道父亲是自己。

　　——你在想我吗，或者把我当成了谁？

　　极高的自尊不允许Mark朝这个方向想，所以它们只是一闪而过，然后Mark又难以抑制地窥探起了他没有参与过的Eduardo的人生，即使现在他的脑子里只剩下不到一半的理智。

　　“Wardo，”暴君先生难得温柔地抚摸起了Eduardo的肚子，下面是那颗暂时寄生在自己爱人身体里的胚胎，语速也放缓了许多，“什么时候，是什么时候？”

　　Eduardo不解地睁开眼，里面的暖棕色就像是正在融化的太妃糖，眼角都被糖分渍得鲜红，为优雅的小少爷添了一些艳丽和色情的气质。

　　Mark继续询问，虽然他知道答案，但还是想听Eduardo亲口确认。

　　“是那次吗，那次你怀孕了是吗？”

　　“你说没关系，所以我才射进去的，我不知道，Wardo，我发誓。”

　　Mark的语气里有几分替自己辩解的意味，棱角分明的脸上第一次失去了尖锐和锋利，取而代之的是迫切需要被信任的表情。

　　Eduardo想伸手摸摸他的脑袋，让他不要表现得像只受了委屈的卷毛狗，但那条领带还是牢牢地绑在了手腕上，Eduardo挣脱不掉，所以对他说，“放开我……”

　　Mark不满意这个回答，猛地拔出来，又再次插入。

　　Omega的产道浅，往常他都会把Eduardo的宫颈撞松，再把龟头整个插到小少爷的子宫里，这样就可以全部埋进去，如今他的Wardo怀了宝宝，Mark不会也不能这么做，但不代表他不可以威胁对方。

　　他的阴茎足够粗长，轻易地就顶到了Eduardo的子宫口，以前这里都是紧紧闭着的，他要努力好一会儿才能操开，但现在不一样，Mark觉得那里又湿又软，如同被撬开了半个口子的蚌。

　　血液都在冲往下体，Mark的茎身又胀大一圈，他艰难地呼了一口气，额角的青筋突起，鼻梁上溢满了汗珠，强烈的快慰让他愈加贪心。

　　Mark发了狠，重重地捣弄起Omega那里的软肉，换来Eduardo细细的尖叫，先是前面的性器射精，然后全身痉挛，产道抽搐，大量温热的淫水被Mark干了出来，一股一股地浇在他的龟头上，更多的是随着Mark的动作被带到体外。

　　“Wardo好厉害，一起高潮了。”

　　Mark满意地看着为自己怀孩子的小少爷，对方脸上是经历了极致过后才会有的空白和茫然，这很好地取悦了他，Mark吻了吻Eduardo那双红润的嘴唇，腰胯又开始忙乎。

　　“呜……”来自巴西的斑比有点吃不消，“别弄，别弄了，停一下，我累了。”

　　孕期的Omega体力和精力都支撑不了高负荷的性爱，刚才的射精和潮吹已经让Eduardo很辛苦了。

　　“可我还没射，宝贝，”Mark的攻击没有中断，嘴上也说个不停，“好舒服，Wardo，你里面好舒服。”他喟叹似的赞美着爱人湿腻的产道。

　　“我只有在梦里才会这么干你，把你操到潮吹，你求我别太用力，但下面还是咬得很紧，然后我会重新标记你，让你永远只能当我的Omega。”

　　“你接受了我的结和标记，住在我的房子里，哪里也不去，什么也不穿，等着我下班回家给你奖励，让你吃我的精液。”

　　“但有时那个人不是我，我梦见你在跟其他的人做爱，嫉妒愤怒得快发疯，睁开眼睛就想给你打电话问清楚，但又怕你真的找别人了。”

　　说罢，Mark低头在对方的颈间嗅了嗅，除了Eduardo自己的信息素，没有别的多余的味道。

　　“你没有找过别人。”

　　陈述的语气，带着百分之百的肯定。

　　荒诞的性幻想被Mark摆到台面上讲，还是在这种时候，Eduardo软软地摇着头，眼睛里的雾气沾湿了浓密煽情的睫毛。

　　不管是Mark的脸，还是他的阴茎，都牢牢地占据着Eduardo的注意力。

　　狰狞可怖的阴茎根部把Omega的腔口撑得很开，宫颈被撞得都难受了，Eduardo晃了晃被捆绑的双手，无助地哼哼几声，终于被欺负得忍不住哭起来，

　　“别这么对我……呜呜呜，啊……别，不行……你不能，不能在……里面。”

　　“乖，马上就好。”Mark快到了，他一遍又一遍地顶胯，安慰的同时一刻也没停下，龟头被Eduardo的子宫口啄吻，前液从铃口流出，被贪吃的小肉嘴喝掉，Mark干得愈发激烈。

　　结骨在Omega的生殖腔口撑开，Mark咬住Eduardo的乳头，可怜的小少爷连叫都叫不出来了，只能呜呜咽咽的哭。

　　Alpha的阴茎插得太深了，差一点就能捅进Eduardo的子宫，Mark怕自己会不小心弄进去，于是往外面抽了些，卡在Omega腔口的结动了一下，Eduardo疼得差点晕过去。

　　“对不起。”

　　Mark吻走了Eduardo脸上的泪，又亲亲对方的眼睛，释放足够多的信息素，笨拙地抚慰着这只怀了孕的小母鹿。

　　过多的精液被喷进了Eduardo的产道，等Mark射完，结消下去，他的Wardo已经睡着了。

　　Mark解开了缠在对方手上的领带，不想给人做清理，而是让渐渐软下来的阴茎继续留在Eduardo的身体里，他还不敢相信所有的一切都是真的。

　　他紧紧地抱着他的宝藏，舍不得放手，像童话里贪财的恶龙。

 

TBC


End file.
